Game of Thrones Drabbles and One-shots
by direwolfxo
Summary: A bunch of Drabbles/One-shots for the show Game of Thrones. Some will contain smut, some will have nothing to do with a pairing, some will be crackship pairings. Idk just a bunch of stuff to get off my chest without having to write a big thing for.


Arya's wedding night.

Arya sighed at the sight of herself in the mirror. She wore a golden floral dress with a corset that made her squirm. Seven hells, she looked like _Sansa._ She wished she could rip the dress off and replace it with a tunic and britches and run off somewhere. This had been the first time she wore a proper dress in seven years, since her father's death she hadn't been doing very many lady like things. She pretended to be a boy for a year, she was basically a prisoner to Tywin Lannister, she watched one of the only people she cared about ripped away from her because the brotherhood wanted gold, she travelled with the Hound, and she became a faceless assassin. She killed more people than she could count. That blood was on her hands it was staying there until they marked her grave. The only upside to the fact she was being forced into marriage was the fact that Gendry was to be her husband. The person she'd thought was dead for years until he was legitimized as Gendry Baratheon. He was no longer a Waters and she was no longer the girl he knew. She'd changed since they'd last met, don't awful things to people. Most of which deserved it whether it was for bragging about murdering and shaming her mother or killing others that were dear to her—Lommy and Syrio. There deaths would be avenged.

"I look ridiculous." She muttered turning to her sister. She felt as if she were betraying herself, somehow. She'd always hated the idea of being married off to some lord like property. It wasn't her. She wasn't a wife or a lady. She'd always be Arya Stark of Winterfell but she'd never be the lady everybody expected her to be. The only other thing in her head was the idea of the bedding ceremony. She cringed at that thought. Drunken men clawing at her clothes and then throwing her into her chambers to be fondled by her new _husband._ She knew Gendry well enough to know he'd be gentle with her. She just hoped he wouldn't end up being a drunken prick like his father. She knew he wouldn't, despite his looks he was nothing like his father. She knew him better than that.

"You do not. You look beautiful." Sansa said with her sweetest smile. Arya knew that was a big fat lie. She was too short to be taken seriously in a dress like this. It bunched at the bottom where it hung to the ground. Her breasts ached from the loose fitting small clothes. Usually she'd bind them back so they wouldn't get in her way. She wished she had binding material right now. She hated the way they looked in the chest of the dress. She felt like everyone would be staring at her. She'd probably end up having to cut a few pairs of eyes out on her own wedding night. Shameful she was.

"Do you think it's too late to flee?" She asked sitting on a chair.

"Arya! Don't talk like that. There will be no fleeing." Sansa snapped. Arya rolled her eyes and let out a groan. She was only moments away from becoming Gendry's legitimate whore. She wished she had fleed a few days ago, then she'd have had enough time for them _not_ to notice she was missing. It wasn't like she was the main focus on everyone's agenda. Not even Gendry's all he worried about was being accepted by his peers after being just a bastard named Waters for most of his life. He still used _milord_ instead of _my lord._ She wished it could go back to the way it was before with them. When he was the only one who knew she was a girl and kept her secret even though he could get some form of reward for ratting to the gold cloaks, and she didn't have to worry about rank because to the rest of them she was just some random low born person soon to be a part of the nights watch. She missed the old days along with dreading them. Back then she didn't have anyone, she thought her two younger brothers were dead and Sansa was miserably married to Tyrion Lannister. She wished things were different and she had a choice in what happened to her instead of being forced into a marriage she had no desire for. But, her wishes never seemed to come true. She was destined to be infuriated with her situations.

Sansa and Margaery's first kiss.

Sansa's eyebrows shot up when she felt Margaery's lips pressed against hers. It had come out of nowhere—and Sansa enjoyed it. She'd only ever been kissed by two people, Joffrey and Lord Baelish. She'd liked it when Joffrey had kissed her, but that was before she found out what a monster he was. It wasn't exactly amazing, it made her stomach flutter but it was her first kiss and it was wet and unexpected. When Petyr kissed her it had snuck up on her—she hadn't expected him to do something like that. He'd been in love with her mother for so long he didn't think she saw him as anything but a would be daughter. It wasn't terrible but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy that Margaery made her feel. Before she'd never went out of her way to lean down when they'd kissed her. But, with Margaery all she wanted was to deepen it, get everything she could out of her lips.

Sansa lifted her hand to brush Margaery's cheek and licked the line Margaery had created with her lips. Soon, Margaery's lips opened for easy access. Sansa licked at her tongue and brushed it against it teasingly. Margaery smiled at that. Sansa hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself, she wasn't very experienced. She hadn't the slightest clue how many people Margaery had been with… But, she was a very skilled kisser. The way her tongue would move around in circles along Sansa's mouth. The way Sansa would feel as if butterflies were bursting inside of her. She didn't know it was possible to feel something so good with someone she'd never expected. The idea of even being with a girl was strange, she'd never put much thought to it. Her religion and everyone else's opinions had told her that being with a person of the same sex was wrong. But, if that were the case, why did this feel so right? She didn't have time to care about what everyone else thought. The only person she cared about right then and there was Margaery. She loved Margaery.

Arya and Gendry Just Friends. Modern AU.

Arya hooked the clasp of her bra and fixed the cups. She hated wearing them, somehow she was a C cup along with looking like an A cup. She could never find the right size. But, that didn't matter now. The way Gendry had looked at them made her almost blush if she wasn't already fucking him. She'd never imagined them… Doing anything like that before. They'd always been just friends. It felt unbelievably good but afterwards she couldn't help but feel shameful for what she did. She could have very easily ruined their friendship. And, to top it all off she was hurrying out right after. She didn't even give herself a minute to bask.

"You're leaving already?" He asked from behind her. She'd only gotten her bra off so she was close to fully naked before him. She didn't dare look back at him, if she did then she'd be tempted to roll back into bed with him. She knew this was a bad idea the moment they first kissed—but the thing was she didn't care at the time. All she could think of was him and her, them together. It felt like she was returning to something she'd never had. Like it was familiar but completely new at the same time.

"Yes." She said simply bending forward to retrieve her underwear.

"Can't you stay?" He asked. She let out a sigh and shook her head. Realizing he probably couldn't see her she made the mistake of speaking.

"I can't, Gendry." She wished she hadn't said his name. The way it trickled off her lips made warmth gather between her thighs. She wished to the gods she could, but she knew it'd probably be a bad idea. She knew if she stayed it'd ruin their friendship and that's the last thing she wanted. But, the thought of him above her panting and moaning along with her as his hand clutched the headboard making it bang against the wall with every thrust. She couldn't help but want more of that. She wanted more of them. But, she wasn't exactly the best person to be in a relationship with. She was a Stark and everyone knew they had the worst luck when it comes to relationships. Jon's girlfriend died last year, Brann was in love with his best friend's _older_ sister, Sansa had the most abusive relationship with Joffrey, and Robb's wife had a horrible miscarriage that led them both to severe depression. She didn't want something to happen to her and Gendry that'd fuck everything up like it was destined to. This was a onetime thing and nothing more. It couldn't go further than this. The next day they'd see each other and it'd be as if nothing happened.


End file.
